


Love The Way You Treat Me

by Sunshinecackle



Series: A Pirate's Life Every Single Day [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Frotting, Gay, Harry’s uncut, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Harry needs to blow off steam. Gil ends up hitting the 'reset' button.





	Love The Way You Treat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who keeps getting into stuff? It’s me. I love things. I love these boys. I love everything. Need things to keep myself from freaking out, so expect more stuff for Descendants and also Z-O-M-B-I-E-S.

“And another thing--” Harry was livid. Gil would go so far as to say he was super pissed, arguing with Bonny about something or another. It was hard to really tell what had set him off because he’d arrived at the chip shoppe outraged; It only got worse when Bonny wouldn’t stop hassling him about the money he owed her. 

Spitting venom with a murderous twinkle in his eyes, Harry lunged forward, hook prepared to at least do enough damage to her face that she’d be unrecognizable-- When he found himself winded and gasping for breath. Gil stood before him, having clothes-lined him in the chest, and hefted him up like he weighed nothing. Tossing Harry over his shoulder, he sighed a little, patting his rear and starting for the door. 

“C’mon, Harry, we’re gonna go cool off.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as he watched Uma waving them off with only her fingers, a smirk on her face. She must have sent Gil on a mission to end the fight, considering he made a rather effective peacekeeper. He scowled the whole way to the little hideout that the three of them operated in whenever they wanted to be alone with each other, and Gil all but deposited Harry on the musty, moldy old couch. Within a second, he had whipped his own belt off and effectively tied both of Harry’s wrists together. Reaching up to the pipe just to the right corner of the couch, he wrapped the other end around it. With the buckle securing the belt around Harry’s wrists, he ended up tying the other half to the rusty pipe, looking rather proud of his sailor’s knot.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Harry groused, wriggling to try and escape. Naturally, Gil’s belt was a lot stronger than most people’s. Everything about him and his things were stronger than average. 

“Calming you down,” Gil replied softly, and the words sounded like an order from Uma for sure.

Having been just about ready to berate his idiot of a boyfriend, Harry yelped a little when his boots seemed to disappear and his pants were shucked almost as an afterthought. Gil settled between his spread legs, holding Harry firmly by his thighs as he kissed and licked from knee to hip. While he didn’t usually leave marks where they would be seen, as per Harry’s request, he loved to bite and suck at his thighs and hips, mostly because it was a good way to get Harry hard, but also because it was like a little secret between them. A quiet claim nobody bothered to dispute

Sucking at the fold of his hip and thigh, Gil’s eyes flitted up to Harry’s face, and the closed-lipped frown he sported told him everything he needed to know. Harry was still fighting it, even if he was enjoying himself, probably due to the principal of the thing. He gave a gentle sigh as Gil moved down, taking a bite of his thigh and sucking until his cheeks hollowed. Eyes screwed shut, Harry’s chest heaved with loud, strained pants. Gil certainly knew how to get his engine revved.

Reaching up to stroke the other’s cock slowly, tugging the foreskin back and watching it out of the corner of his eyes as it engulfed the head with every upward stroke. Whatever resistance had been there before was gone in a second and Harry gave an impatient thrust upward, digging his heels into the couch. It never took long before he was into it, considering he was almost always ready to wreck Gil on a moment’s notice.

“Gil--” Harry’s voice was strained, a little ragged, and he rolled his hips up suddenly, “C’mon, hop on an’ take a ride.” 

Gil shook his head, an attempt at a dark smirk on his lips after he popped off the other’s left thigh. Taking in his handiwork, he had to admit that the triangle he’d left behind with dark purple marks dotted with red looked better than the last time. 

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Furrowing his brows and giving another lift of his hips, all he received was yet another stroke, followed by Gil gripping the base of his prick. Goddamn his perfect fucking hands that wrung another loud moan from the elder pirate.

Said moan trailed off into a shrill yelp of surprise when Gil’s tongue swiped over the head and he sucked lightly at the beads of precum that greeted him, eyelids fluttering. Gil had never given him a blowjob before, and he had to admit that he was both terrified and excited. Did Gil even know not to use his teeth?

It seemed that he at least knew what he was doing enough to slide his tongue just under the foreskin and flick it, causing a garbled, gut-punched groan to leave Harry’s lips. It was suddenly hard to breathe, and his hips jerked a little as Gil decided to swallow more of him down. 

“Oh, _fuck_~ Ye, right there, love.” Harry whimpered, forcing his eyes to flutter back open so he could watch as more and more of his length disappeared into the hot, wet bottomless pit that was Gil’s mouth. The sight was so pretty he wanted to burn it into the backs of his eyelids forever so he’d see it whenever he closed his eyes. It was only made better by the darkness in Gil’s eyes when he looked up, pupils nearly eclipsing his irises and the loud moans and slurping sounds didn’t exactly detract from the perfection of it. 

Not that Harry was surprised-- considering he’d seen Gil suck down almost whole boiled eggs with no problem --but he nearly jerked right off the couch when Gil’s lips met the coarse curls of his pubic hair. Breathing was nigh impossible, now, and he panted brokenly as his thighs tensed, trying not to thrust up and grind against those perfect, soft lips.

The minute, stuttering movements of his hips seemed to catch Gil’s attention, but he didn’t quite want to pull off to speak. Just as much as Harry was enjoying having his cock worshipped, Gil was really loving the actual worshipping part. It felt good to have the even weight of the other’s dick on his tongue, the girth in his throat making it impossible to think about anything else. Why hadn’t he done this before? He really needed to do this more. He hummed a soft ‘mhm’ to give Harry the okay to thrust if he wanted to, peeling his eyes up to look at his lover.

“Oh, _fuck_, Gil, look at _you_,” Harry groaned, fighting the belt he was tied with to try and get at least one hand free. All he wanted was to shove his hand through the younger man’s hair and tug; pull and push him to get the rhythm just right, but he was helpless. All he could do was give shaky, desperate thrusts into that hot, tight throat and hope for the best. Somehow, Gil still managed to go a little harder, push himself more, sucking and swallowing like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did. Every word out of Harry’s mouth was a godsend, and Gil gripped the other’s thighs tightly to avoid touching himself. Harry’s breath hitched and he keened lowly, hips arching off the couch as he dug his toes in. 

“‘M close, baby, gonna come for yer pretty little mouth… Get me good and deep, love, bet you want to taste me, don’t ya, baby? Need to know you pleased me just right?” The litany of moans (and the vibrations they caused) only pushed Harry over the edge, crying out loudly as he wrenched forward. Gil expertly swallowed most of it, considering Harry had shoved down his throat, but he _had_ to taste him, pulling back to the head and sucking softly until he heard a soft whimper above him. Harry’s cock had probably never been as clean as it was when Gil was done with him.

Glancing up, Gil was struck by the beauty of Harry’s squirming, the pleased, happy smirk on his face, the slow show of his teeth. His eyes were closed and his chest heaved with every breath, and all he seemed capable of doing was laughing quietly, jovial and kind. Popping off of his lover’s cock, Gil licked the head and watched the full-body shudder Harry gave with a shell shocked expression. _Goddamn_ but Harry was beautiful like this, quivering and _happy_, pursing his lips to try and bait Gil into crawling up his body for a kiss.

“Harry…? You okay?” Gil questioned, pupils still blown and body prone for the taking. He slithered up when he didn’t get a response, resting his forehead on Harry’s sweaty one, and all Harry did was turn his head to capture his lips. The kiss was chaste and bled into what had to have been a hundred, open-mouthed and occasionally full of tongue. After a moment or twelve, Harry tugged on his bonds and grunted.

It took Gil almost a minute to realize what Harry wanted, and with a little ‘oh!’, he reached up to lift the buckle and free the other’s hands. They quaked as the elder pirate pet his face, tugging him back in for another kiss. Harry’s hands moved to the other’s neck, gently caressing the thick cords of muscle, slowly trailing down to his strong shoulders. Groping those perfect, bulging biceps, Harry chuckled, finally seeming to find his voice again.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Breathlessly snickering, Harry kissed him again until Gil pulled back and looked down beneath himself. It didn’t look like he was crushing Harry, but he moved his hips up slightly just in case, “Put that back.” Now, he sounded a little too tired, his eyelids heavy but smile never faltering. Gil gently settled back against his thigh and absently rubbed up against him with a soft whine. Harry licked his lips slowly, too lazy to be lecherous, looking up and smirking a little more. Gil rolled his hips just at the sight of it, so needy already that he didn’t care if Harry pushed up against him or not.

After a few rocking thrusts, Gil had lost control of his own breathing, and Harry couldn’t pull his heavily lidded eyes from watching him rut against his leg.

“C’mere, love, I don’t think I can help much, but… Getcher pants off.” He instructed, voice soft and welcoming. Gil hesitated, not wanting to break the friction, but he ended up backing up and kicking off his boots, then unceremoniously ridding himself of his pants. Not wearing underwear had been something he’d done since his young childhood, and Harry was endlessly thankful for it. Reaching over to grab the lotion Uma kept on the table beside the couch, Harry shoved his shirt up to his armpits. Squirting a copious amount of the scentless cream onto his own stomach, he beckoned Gil closer with a ‘come hither’ motion. “Get up here, give me a show.”

A split second passed and Gil was up on his hands and knees, dropping down to rub against the other’s belly. He seemed most fond of grinding on Harry’s happy trail, and as he worked his hips with all the power he had in his body, Harry could do nothing but watch, enraptured. Gil’s brow was furrowed, his jaw was set tight, and he leaned forward suddenly to suck and bite at Harry’s chest and nipples, trying not to leave marks but failing miserably. Harry felt so good right now he didn’t even care, keening and wriggling in an attempt to get his sensitive prick from getting bumped so much by Gil’s balls. Drips of sweat pelted his toned body, falling from the man so wildly driving himself over the edge against him.

It didn’t take long before Gil was huffing and grunting like a beast of burden above him, rutting against his skin until his hips stuttered and he gave a choked cry. A broken version of Harry’s name was on his lips as he came hard, jolting his hips with each spurt of cum that deigned to spray over his lover’s chest and abdomen.

Careful not to crush the other as his strong arms buckled, he moved to the left to avoid falling on Harry; Only to end up on his back on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. Harry couldn’t even get himself to look down, too dazed by their newest discovery to do anything but grin and stare at the ceiling.

“You okay, love?” He asked, voice distant. 

“Uh-huh.” But he coughed anyway, his wheezing loud as he tried desperately to fill his lungs. 

“Want me to join you? Wanna cuddle ya.” Harry murmured lazily, rolling slightly to try and look down at his lover. 

“Sure.” Grunting softly, Gil held out his arms to catch Harry as he followed the younger’s lead and rolled straight off the couch. Gil was winded once more, gasping and panting as he tried to remember what breathing felt like. Draping himself over Gil’s side for a second, Harry bumped the other’s head with his arm, prompting Gil to turn to spoon against his side with his head on Harry’s shoulder, arm wrapped around him. Pillowing his own head with his free arm, Harry closed his eyes, kissing the other’s damp forehead. 

“Uma’s gonna kill us if she comes in.” Harry chuckled, “Not that I care. That was fuckin’... Great.” Gil just laughed softly in response.

“She’s probably fine, she’s the one who told me to take care of you,” He informed lazily, sighing contentedly as he hid his face in Harry’s neck. 

“Did she, now?” Harry definitely had a big ‘thank you’ to plan. This was the best way to blow off steam that he’d ever discovered. It would be prudent to see what else they could get away with under the guise of anger management.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Finally got something finished, it’s been a bit, despite actually working on writing, I haven’t been able to get anything done. I’m proud that I finally did something. I’ve gotten work done on some other fics at least, but I just can’t get much finished. I guess I’m getting stage fright.


End file.
